


who’s a heretic now?

by GenOfEve



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, DreamXD was made from Dream, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), Gods, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenOfEve/pseuds/GenOfEve
Summary: DreamXD tries his best. He gives him everything. He loves him. He cares for him. He provides for him.But he is not what the man wants.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 342
Collections: MCYT





	who’s a heretic now?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old lil thing i wrote up a while ago, (a loving discord group i’m in were the first to see it !!) - dreamxdnf or dnfxd or whatever this name is i caNNOT RECALL SKSKSKD
> 
> but i truly hope you guys like it <3

DreamXD has never died.

He has  _ never _ died, and he  _ never _ will.

Swords  _ slide _ through him, and he feels only the pressure of them, only their mere presence in his body made of prisms and light, only the way his non-existent innards reflect off of the harsh metal, to shine gold instead of splatter red, a sparking flare instead of a visceral spray.

He feels no pain, no bite of sharp edges, no cold, twisting agony. He does not feel the heat of a pulse, of a body rejecting what does not belong.

He can sense the existence of it within him, can sense the way the stardust he is made from parts to make way for it, to let it slip through, the odd sensation of  _ something that should not be there,  _ until he removes it with one of many hands.

He grips the hilt with one of his free hands, and he pulls, he feels the way the metal drags, effortlessly, catching on nothing, on organs that do not exist,  _ on falsities and dreams,  _ before he lets it clatter to the ground beneath.

DreamXD is made from the stars, made from the soul of his flesh counterpart, made of the light and sunshine that said counterpart no longer sees, trapped within the walls of a prison,  _ within the walls of his own mind. _

DreamXD feels no physical pain.

It’s a useful tool, and he uses it to his advantage, uses it to protect the tired, yet restless, young man that his flesh counterpart had fallen for.

He would happily take any injury for his Mushroom King, the man with eyes like both the sea and the trunks of the trees in the forests.

DreamXD falls easily for him. It’s impossible not to. 

After all, he  _ is _ the soul of his trapped lover.

He adores his mannerisms and the way that he speaks, adores the way he shouts when enraged or frightened.

He adores the way he sleeps, so peacefully, like nothing has ever hurt him, like he has never known the pain of loss and death, both his own and others.

_ He thinks the man loves him too, for a time. _

They share  _ everything _ together, and DreamXD gives him  _ anything _ he asks for. The stars within him shudder at this— he knows what the laws of this universe state, and yet he cannot resist when the man smiles at him so.

_ He can resist even less, when he cries. _

But there are some things that he cannot do. Some things that would simply not end well.

When the man asks DreamXD to bring back his flesh counterpart, to bring back his  _ real lover,  _ he is confused.

He  _ is _ his lover.

He is his heart and his soul, he is every thought he has ever had, he is the sunshine he once brought, before time made him twisted, made him  _ sick. _

In a way, he is  _ better _ than the flesh. He doesn’t have the darkness, have the clouds that linger in his mind, nor the hunger for revenge, nor power.

_ He doesn’t understand. _

The man begs him. The man cries, cheeks pink and eyes glassy, still disgustingly pretty even when he sobs.

_ He cannot. _

The man is unhappy, after this.   


_ He stays unhappy. _

DreamXD tries his best. He gives him  _ everything.  _ He  _ loves _ him. He  _ cares _ for him. He  _ provides _ for him.

_ But he is not what the man wants. _

He is not the being he cries out for when he panics, nor who he begs for in the throes of passion.

It is not often that gods experience rejection. They are  _ god’s _ after all, made to be worshipped and  _ loved,  _ brought to life by prayers and hopes, by dreams and desires.

DreamXD is made of the cosmos.  


And  _ yet,  _ he wonders, if inside him,  _ perhaps,  _ there is a human organ he does not need, a still beating heart, somehow willed into existence.

Because if so, the man seems to have wrapped himself around it, coiled like a snake,  _ constricting, _ and oh, the  _ pain _ in his chest, how it  _ aches. _

DreamXD has never died. He never has, and he never will.

But he imagines that perhaps, this is what it feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from this song!!
> 
> Florence + the machine - which witch
> 
> i hope u liked it <3


End file.
